GAME
by Starlovers
Summary: It has been three years since Aira became the Prism Queen but something happened to our characters! Who are these two girls? How do they know Aira? And how does Aira know them? What is happening! (Rated T just in case and might have romance)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: The Witches

It has been three years since Aira was the Prism Queen and it was a normal day in Pretty Top as usual with MARs, Callings and Sere-non practicing. **(For this story I have Sere-non in this well except for Kaname Sorry!)**

But today will be something different than usual.

It was 9:00 A.M in the morning and everyone was in Pretty Top practicing for tonight's Prism Show.

Everyone met at the same place at the same time.

"Good Morning!" Serena said while waving.

"Good Morning everyone." Aira said.

And everyone said their good mornings to each other.

"Sigh, today we have a Prism Show tonight. Why is President making us do this?" Rhythm said while yawning.

"Rhythm, you know how President is." Mion said.

Then everyone imagined in a huge bubble where President was laughing happily with money signs in her eyes.

Everyone sighed at the same time but except for Aira.

"Huh? What's wrong Aira?" Rhythm asked while looking at her.

Rhythm noticed Aira was making a serious kind of face.

"E-Eh? It's nothing at all!" Aira said with a nervous smile.

"Okay…" Rhythm said but was still kind of suspicious.

Then everyone was walking to the rink to practice but while walking, Aira was thinking about something and was unusually quiet the whole time.

…_Why? Why do I have a bad feeling about today? _Aira thought with her serious face.

Everyone noticed her serious face too and decided to ask her about it.

"Aira… are you okay?" Everyone asked.

"U-Um, well I just have a bad feeling today." Aira said.

"Hm, now that you mention it, I had a dream last night." Rhythm said.

"What is it?" Shou said.

"It was a really WEIRD dream, because in my dream I saw these two girls laughing really loud and it was like a witch's one too. It was really creepy." Rhythm said as she shivered.

Aira eyes widened a bit after hearing that.

"I'm sure it was a simple dre-"

"Rhythm-chan what did they look like?" Aira asked her interrupting Hibiki.

"W-Well I don't remember though, but I'm sure one had black hair and the other had white hair." Rhythm said.

Then Aira mumbled something from her mouth.

"Aira?" Shou said worried.

"Um, everyone, we should head back to P-President now." Aira said with a smile that looked like it was being forced.

"Why?" Serena asked confused.

"I-It's just that-"

"Aira could it be that you're nervous about the Prism Show tonight?" Kanon said.

"No! It's just that-"

Then there was a loud evil laugh like a witch's one.

**AHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!**

"!"

"W-What was that now?" Rhythm said scarred.

"It couldn't be!" Aira said.

Then all of a sudden, the background was cracking like it was glass and when it broke, everyone wasn't in the hallway anymore, they were in a place like a ballroom.

"Too bad though, you were too late~!" A voice said.

When everyone turned around, there was a girl who had black hair, white eyes, a black dress that went up to her knees and the black dress was decorated with white ribbons, the sleeves were long, shoes that looks like ballet shoes and it was black, and wore a white head band.

"Hahahahahahahahaha! I thought you were better than this~!" Another voice said.

Another girl appeared and looked like the first one but had white hair and the colors were opposite.

"W-Why? Why are you here?!" Aira said.

"What~? Is it bad that we want to meet an OLD friend of ours~?" The one with black hair said.

"Aira do you know these strange people? Besides that where are we?!" Rhythm said.

"Ho~! You still didn't tell them about yourself huh~?" The white haired girl said.

"W-What do mean?" Mion said.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! So you really didn't tell them huh!?" the black haired girl said.

Then both of the mysterious girls talked at the same time.

"**AIRA THE WITCH OF DEATH AND LIFE!"**

**Um… I am…um… REALLY SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! (Bows down again and again) Today I had a state exam and last week I had a test week I'M VERY SORRY! Um anyways read the next chapter and it is an omake I think that's what you call it. I'M VERY SORRY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Omake 1: Updating Stories and a New Story

**Rhythm: Yo! I'm Amamiya Rhythm and Hello!**

***Silence***

**Rhythm: Ah! That's right I forgot! Today everyone won't be here with us because they are busy acting in "Prism Dance Star" so it's just me and Starlovers!**

**Starlovers: Um, h-hello!**

**Rhythm: Um Starlovers… could it be that… you're shy?**

**Starlovers: N-NO! I'm just kind of afraid that people might be angry at me and, um… I AM SHY! *Hides in a corner***

**Rhythm: Then I'll tell what this story is about okay?**

***Starlovers nods***

**Rhythm: Okay now this story is… um a HORROR STORY?!**

**Starlovers: Um, yes but-**

**Rhythm: DON'T BUT ME! WHY WOULD YOU WRITE A HORROR STORY WHEN THIS IS A CUTE SHOUJO ANIME SHOW?!**

**Starlovers: Well, um, I just wanted to make something interesting and besides I will try to make it into a tragedy and angst story, maybe.**

**Rhythm: You better not write anything that will happen to me and I still don't like tragedy stories though! And besides what about the other stories?! Are you going to even update them?! THINK ABOUT YOUR FANS! AND IT HAS BEEN ABOUT THREE WEEKS SINCE YOU UPDATED A STORY!**

**Starlovers: *Sigh* I am very sorry and um, I only had time to make a new story.**

**Rhythm: *Sigh* Fine but you must update tomorrow! And when will you ever update the story Aurora Rising Dream?! I'm so eager to act in it!**

**Starlovers: But, Rhythm-san… it is a tragedy story too you know.**

**Rhythm: EHHHHH?! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!**

**Starlovers: How can you not know that when you are a PART of the story?!**

**Rhythm: I don't know! Oh yeah, some people are thinking… when will you update your "Betrayal" story? It has been four or five months you know?!**

**Starlovers: *Sigh* I know… it's just that I have been-**

**Rhythm: Watchinganime,readingmanga,readingfanfiction,watch ingtv,absolutelylazyto doanything, and-**

**Starlovers: ENOUGH! AND DON'T SPEAK ABOUT IT MORE! PLEASE!**

**Rhythm: *Grins* Fine, fine but you must keep your promises and update faster, okay?**

**Starlovers: Fine.**

**Rhythm: Ah! The omake is almost over so…**

**Starlovers and Rhythm: PLEASE REVIEW, SAY SOMETHING NICE, AND…**

**PEACT OUT!**

**Rhythm: Bye Bye~!**

**Starlovers: Rhythm! The show is already over!**


End file.
